


Jealousy

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealous Raiden, M/M, Snobby OC, loving Johnny Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Don't Own Mortal Kombat or Anything else that I mention.<br/>COMMENTS WELCOME<br/>STORY IDEAS ARE WELCOME</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't Own Mortal Kombat or Anything else that I mention.  
> COMMENTS WELCOME  
> STORY IDEAS ARE WELCOME

Raiden Protector of Earth Realm, the Thunder God,mentor,and a friend is jealous.Why is Raiden jealous you ask,well he is in love with someone who could have almost anybody he wanted.That someone is Johnny Cage the actor. Johnny Cage is in this unwanted relationship with his parents friend's daughter named Sofia. Johnny isn't actually in the relationship yet but he needs to find someone to pretend that they are with him so that he doesn't have to be with the girl. So Johnny went to over to Raiden's Sky Temple to ask him to pose as his lover because he actually wants Raiden but is to afraid to ask him for real. When he got there Raiden didn't answer the door but Johnny heard someone singing in a surprisingly soft and beautiful voice singing Bound to you by Christina Aguilera in the rose garden. It was Raiden singing the song which had just started.

(Sweet love,sweet love Trapped in your love I've opened up,I'm sure I can trust.My heart and I were buried in dust Free me,free us.Your all I need when I'm holding you tight.If you walk away,I will suffer tonight.I found a man I can trust,and boy,I believe in us.I am terrified to love for the first time.) Johnny was standing behind Raiden watching as he took off his hat and cap while shaking out his long curly white hair then picking up a red rose.I waited until the song was over before saying anything to him because he has such a beautiful voice but when I did say something he jumped and threw a burst of lighting at me which I ducked out of the way of.

He said he was sorry and I told him that it was fine and that I shouldn't have snuck up behind him.Even though Raiden pretends to be fine in front of the others about their almost death I don't believe it one bit.While we were talking the song It Kills Me came on and that is when I asked him to pretend that we were together in front of my parents. We had started walking farther into the rose garden when Raiden stopped to smell one and then told me that he would do it.The flower that he had just smelt was the one I picked and placed it in his hair which made his cheeks turn red while saying thank you.I told him that we need to go clothes shopping for him and he asked me why which I replied by saying that you need other clothes for a date not just your robes.He asked me what was wrong with his robes and I told that they are nice but that you need other clothes. So I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to my car which was a long walk because of how his temple is set up it is impossible to get to it by regular means.When we finally got there he smirked at me and said that we could of teleported here instead of walked then he got inside the car on the passenger side.Now he wants to remind me about that after we had already walked up here,I mumbled to myself while getting in the car.I drove to the nearest clothing department and we walked inside to get Raiden measured to see what size he actually is because he is really slim around the waist but has a more round bottom.The lady at the dressing room thought he was a girl and told us that he would were a nine in juniors.That is when we told her that Raiden was a male which made her apologize and say that it was the hair that threw her off.Then we got his feet measured which he were's a size seven men shoe. After that I picked out some outfits that I thought would look nice on him and made him try them on.I told him to hurry up because we have to meet with my parents and Sofia soon. Once I payed for the outfits I told him that he was gonna have to change clothes when we got to the diner named NCC-1701 Enterprise D.When we got there he teleported away so I decided to go inside to get a table for five and thats when my parents and Sofia came in. In the bathroom Raiden had just finished changing clothes and then teleported back inside the car while thinking of how he was going to get through this. I don't understand why Johnny Cage asked me instead of someone else some one who isn't in love with him.I am happy that he asked me but at the same time I don't really feel like being used in a situation that could hurt me emotionally.I got out of the car and walked inside of the diner with a smile telling the man at the front that I was looking for Johnny Cage party of five. He walked me back to the table and I told him thank you while sitting down then introducing myself when Johnny didn't do it.I told them that my name was Raiden Lambert and that I was a friend of Johnny's. His mother smiled at me and said that I was adorable while Johnny's father didn't even acknowledge that I was there. Which was completely fine with me because I didn't even really want to be here. Johnny's mom introduced herself and her husband as Joyce and Johnathan Cage. When I took a sip of my water Joyce was asking me if I was gay and if I was single which made me choke on the water.Johnny and Sofia looked over at me to see if I was okay,once I got myself together they turned away but I could tell Johnny was still worried about me.After that I told her that I was indeed gay and single then asked her why.She said two reasons made her think that I was gay,first thing is because of my hair and the other reason is that I was such a sweet boy.Once I finished my food which was a salad my pager went off so I caught the waiter's attention told him that I needed my bill and he went to go and get it. Johnny looked at me and asked what was wrong,I then told him that Sonya Blade paged me that she had a lead on Khan.After that i got up to pay for my meal then walked outside where Johnny was waiting on me leaning against the car.He asked me if I wanted any dessert for when he comes over tonight which made my eyebrow raised because he didn't ask if he could come back over tonight,but I told him to surprise me he then said that he liked the way I think.I watched as he disappeared inside then I teleported to the Special Forces headquarters.

Sofia and my parents were waiting for me when I walked in and sat down with Sofia while we talked I found that I really don't snobby people which she is very snobby,nosy,and very annoying some might say that I may act like that but I really don't like it. I like calm or zen,strong-willed and mysterious people. That is why I love Raiden because he is all of that and more. He is beautiful,strong, dangerous,clear headed,majestic,and he is just perfect in every way. Sofia on the other hand is used to getting everything she wants but she will not be getting me. After dinner was over we just hung out until Raiden texted me that he was back at his temple so I told them that I had somewhere to be and that my phone was going to be off until twelve the next day. Once they left I went shopping for desserts with strawberries,chocolate,cherries,and cheesecake. After that I went to the car that was to take me to my house then texted Raiden that I was on my way. I went to my garage and found the little transporter device that can take you anywhere on earth(a/n:kinda like a groundbridge in Transformers) and teleported to the outside area of Raiden's temple with the desserts and also some pink roses that said he liked along with some seeds for them. I knocked on the door until Raiden answered the door and lead me into the kitchen where I placed the cheesecake and cherries in the fridge. We walked into the living room where Raiden had a pull out couch already pulled out and made so I laid down on the bed as Raiden put in the movie he wanted to watch I started looking at his ass and how nice it was. When he stood up I averted my eyes from his bottom as he turned and sat down next to me but not to close. I sat up grabbed his arm and pulled him to where he was damn near in my lap then leaned over and picked up the strawberries then leaned back over. Before Raiden could move away I put a strawberry in his mouth then pressed play on a movie that was called Burlesque with Cher and Christina Aguilera in it. I loved the movie but Raiden has never seen it before. As I held Raiden in my arms I noticed how he felt in my arms. I got up and put the strawberries in the fridge then laid back down pulling Raiden down with me. 

When the movie was over I sat up and asked Raiden to sit up when he complied I asked him if he was in love with anyone and he said yes. When I asked who he was in love with he blushed and looked away from me then said that he was in love with me. When he tried to get up I pulled him to me,cupped his chin then kissed his full beautiful moist lips and when he tried to pull away I moved my other hand to his hair then gently rubbed his scalp and deepened the kiss. I pulled back to breath and noticed that Raiden had tears in his eyes which I have never seen because he doesn't even cry when he is in pain so I started wiping them away and then asked what was wrong,he told me that he knows that I am just playing with him and that I could do so much better with Sofia but I said that I loved him and that I didn't want her so I kissed him again.

I placed my tongue on his lips asking for permission to enter his mouth which he let me do and our tongues battled for dominance but I won. Raiden is a very submissive kisser. Pulling him closer I deepen the kiss and rub my hand down his back and over his ass where I kept my hand there even after we stopped kissing. I could tell that Raiden was tired so I turned him to where his back was facing me and spooned him. The next morning Raiden and I were heading upstairs when there was a knock on the door so I went and laid back down on the couch while Raiden fixed himself up to where he was even wearing his hat then answered the door. At the door was Liu Kang asking Raiden for advice on how to tell Kitana that he loved her when I walked up behind Raiden and said to just tell her that you love her but to make it romantic like this, I turned to Raiden grabbed his hand and then told him that I loved him and kissed his hand. Liu said thank you and Raiden closed the door once he left. 

I wrapped my arms around Raiden's waist and kissed him after telling him that he was sexy. He teleported us to his bedroom where I started to undress him then I undressed myself and I pushed him down on top of his bed then climbing on top of him and kissing him. After I stretched him I lubed my cock up and then slowly entered him. Once inside of him I noticed how tight he was and didn't move until he told me to. I slowly pulled out then pushed back in. In and out I went inside of him as he moaned my name I speed up the pace which he then wrapped his legs around my waist as I fucked his ass so good that we both climaxed at the same time. After I cleaned us up Raiden went back to sleep and I turned my phone on then called my parents to tell them that I was In a relationship with someone and that I didn't want to be with sofia and then hung up the phone. Then I laid down with Raiden and went to sleep myself.


End file.
